Soon, The Sun Would Rise
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: A vampire chronicles fanfiction! If you haven't read Prince Lestat yet, you should Louis x Lestat Smut!


Day 15!

* * *

Why would things never turn out as what I wanted them to be? It's just like using those damn cell phones. Vampires simply will never _ever_ get used to those hellish devices. I tried my best to master mine: I mentally dissected each one of its components, I followed the instructions… I even asked help from Armand. No result. God damn those modern torture devices.

Playing the monarch for a bunch of thousand-year-old vampires is also the same. At first you think about the good sides – the power, the right of life and death, the numerous perks… and again, the power – but this job was indubitably not made for someone like me. Most of the time, I'd much prefer just go to the opera, enjoy a good play, or even just stay in my previous apartment and watch TV instead of having to deal with all those old blood drinkers' affairs. Well, it's true it wasn't that usual for me to meet them. Still, when I do, I never feel like I'm at my proper place…

No, that was wrong. Until now, I still feel deep inside of my bloody vampire heart that Château de Lioncourt had always been the place where I belonged. At least, for now. Who knows what the future holds for me, after all.

"But you sure have always had aristocratic tastes." Kissing the back of my hand, Louis whispered in my ear as he brushed my blond curls away.

We had spent the whole night lying next to each other in my bed, doing nothing but idly talking, laughing together or about each other, and also having sex. A lot of. And I won't tolerate any ranting that I should more take care of my 'kingdom' instead of waiting for some gorgeous preternatural being to make love to me. It was a special day off for me, and in my castle, I'm naturally entitled to do everything I want – especially doing nothing at all.

In a very ironic tone, Louis resumed, "I mean, in those days and economy, you still can afford to retire in the most isolated part of France and live like a feudal lord in his manor, surrounded by an army of domestics and even a personal court… Well, my dear creator, this time, you did pretty well."

"Didn't I?" I smirked. Lying on my back, I was resting my head on my folded arm and my legs were crossed on the mattress, one on top of the other. I let my foot swinging frivolously in the air. "Of course, I did. Don't you like my _château_ as well? Before buying it, my lawyer told me I was closing a very bad deal with the previous owner, he said things like there were many other castles in the region I could invest in instead of this ruin. And do you know what I told him?"

"What?"

I burst in laugh. "I told him to get lost and that I'd buy my father's castle even if I had to spent my last penny on it – my, it's not as if it was going to happen anyway."

"Honestly. A real brat prince." Louis huffed as well. A shiver went down my back when he bit at the lobe of my ear, and I gasped when Louis' fingers grazed my uncovered manhood. "But that's what I love about you."

"Huh? Should I feel angry, or flattered?" I grinned before claiming the younger vampire's lips.

They felt soft on mine, Louis' lips. I just couldn't get enough of their fleshy texture; capturing the full and throbbing plums between my teeth, sucking at them, wetting them with my tongue… I simply couldn't stop. And I didn't want to stop. The naturally obedient nature of the vampire also allowed me to be as capricious as I wanted, so much that sometimes I felt that I was truly abusing Louis' kindheartedness. Well, if he didn't mind then I didn't mind either.

More fiercely, I gripped at his dark mane. God, Louis' silky black mane. I could go for hours and play with them, entangling the strands in my fingers and, sometimes, when I was moody, pulling at them from the root – never strongly, obviously; I'd never forgive myself for ruining those beautiful locks. Louis took advantage of this small distraction to get on top of me. Without breaking the kiss, his hands trailed on my chest which was scarcely hidden by a half open shirt, feeling the flat lumps of my breasts under his palms. Long fingers started unbuttoning the piece of garments, patiently, leisurely, until they got to the lower hem. They paused.

"Mmh?" I moaned against his lips and glanced at Louis through my half lidded eyes. "Why did you stop? Something's wrong?"

"No, nothing…" He gently smiled at my confusion then sat back on the mattress. I pouted when I realized he wouldn't go further. Not yet, at least. "I'm just happy. Few days ago I had never thought I'd be able to be with you like today… It truly makes me happy, Lestat."

"Yeah, you've already said that many times before. I got it." I stretched one leg toward him in the most sensual manner, and brushed my foot on his side. "Now come here."

Louis kindly seized the extended foot in his hand and, kissing my toes while staring gallantly at me, he spoke, "Yes, my lord."

This last one made me grin wide. "Oh, dutiful, are we?"

Then, devotedly, my lovely knight was back to his duty few minutes later.

"Aah… Ah… Aan! So good… More! Deeper!"

Ah? Who was that?... Was that… me? Oh, yes, maybe. At some point, I couldn't tell the difference between the bed creaking, Louis' grunting and panting, and my moaning and screaming anymore. The pleasure was making my vision blurred, my limbs had long grown completely numb, and I wasn't able to say clearly where my body was ending and where Louis' was beginning. All I could feel was the strong and restless pounding of the hard and throbbing appendage deep within of me, filling me to the hilt before leaving my insides as fast as it had entered them, then penetrating me and leaving me empty over and over again.

"Lestat… Lestat, loosen up a little."

I obediently relaxed my inner muscles then spread my thighs wider, still keeping my legs hooked around the younger vampire's waist. Basically, this is everything I would do: lazily lie there, spread my legs wide and wait for him to take me. It sounds so depraved when I put it that way… But perhaps was all the charm of the act lying in that depravity. And, as I said, I was on holiday, so screw morality.

Pulling half of his erection out, Louis slightly shifted on the bed, repositioning himself at a more advantageous angle before slamming in again.

"Aagh! Louis!" I screamed in sheer bliss. Now he was totally buried in me, pushing and rubbing the whole length of his penis on my prostate.

"It feels wonderful, Lestat." Louis kissed my shoulder. "It's so tight, inside of you… it's driving me crazy."

"Move… Please, Louis… Move faster…"

He didn't need any more pleading to begin the rocking motion again. But faster, stronger and harder than before, so hard I could barely catch my breath between the frantic thrusts. His hands were caressing my legs, probably. I was so engrossed by his fucking me my senses couldn't recognize anymore whether what I felt against me was hair, skin or clothes. All of those sensations were mixed in a psychedelic and irrational carnival – carnival of lust, of abandon, of flesh and blood. I indeed felt Louis' presence next to me, entering me, filling me, but it was more as though both our existences had mingled into a single one… I actually don't know if that's even possible. I mean, it sounds so childish I myself can't believe I've uttered those words. Yet, they were the truest truth. And that moment, I would exchange it for nothing.

"Louis… Come closer…" I begged, my arms thrown around the dark haired vampire's neck. As always, the latter complied. I then tasted the sweet taste of his mouth again, my eyes shut close to enjoy more of the sensation. I partly broke our embrace, laughing. "I'm a mess right now… Aah…" I said, wriggling my hips a little to draw the other vampire's attention to my leaking shaft. It was completely covered with cum from our last intercourse and precum from this one. The thick liquid was oozing from my twitching slit, pouring on my balls and mixing with Louis' which had overflown from my asshole. "And it's all your fault."

Louis took a strand of blond hair to his mouth and kissed it the same he had kissed my foot few minutes ago. "Well, I shall take responsibility for this as well."

He sounded so serious… Damn, he sounded so dead serious I couldn't help but burst in laugh for a second time. "Yeah. You'd better do that."

Louis sat upright between my bent legs. God, only having every square centimeter of my skin scrutinized by those piercing emerald orbs, feeling how debauched I looked at that moment – lying there, naked and panting and wide open for the other male – made me grow harder. "Louis…" Once more, I whined.

"I know." He simply stated before letting his hands wander on my torso, his fingers pinching my swollen nipples. "It's just… When you're in this state, it makes me want to tease you. Do you hate it?"

"I don't hate it… Mmh…" I whimpered. My whole body was trembling under Louis' ministrations. It was so unfair! There I was sniveling like a bitch in heat, when Louis was just sitting there, so calm giving no sign of resuming what he had left undone. It's not as though I couldn't see his hard one sticking under his shirt! "It's just… I'm… aa…"

"You're… what?"

"I… I want more… Louis, put it inside…"

"When did you become so impatient, really? We have the whole night for us only. Don't you want to enjoy it thoroughly?" The younger vampire chuckled, still he leaned closer. "Alright. You don't have to glare at me like this. I get it…"

At a snail's pace, he finally came closer. I instinctively put my legs around his waist and shuffled on. Soon, we were both panting again as our bodies were colliding together in a pagan rhythm. Or more precisely… Louis was doing all the work while, just like before, I just lay on the bed. But, darn, what a great job he was doing. His cock was indeed penetrating me a tad more unhurriedly than before; however it looked like it was that laziness in his moves that was making the whole thing so delightfully perfect. I saw that thick reddened shaft appearing and disappearing over and over again, and when it was buried in my ass I felt it massaging my bowels, slickly and gently, each one of his pounding accurately hitting my sweet spots, the head sometimes stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves lingeringly, sometimes just banging it hard and dry. From time to time, I'd increase the grip of the sphincter around it, just to hear Louis grunting loud while throwing his head back in sheer bliss, his slender yet manly body arching slightly as he did. How gorgeous. Unconsciously, I had reached down to pump my aching manhood.

Were we ethereal beings gradually rising to heaven in a beautiful ecstasy? Or were we merely two vampires fucking their brains out? Both were fine by me.

"Lestat… Lestat… I'm close…" Yes, I know. "Can you feel it? Aah… it's tauter… and hotter…" Yes, I can. No need to give me every single detail, I _am_ here!

"Louis… Come for me… Ah... Aa! Haa!" Ah, it felt good. It was probably the best orgasm I ever had… Or not. Who knows? My mind was so dizzy I couldn't have even said where I left that stupid phone. "Louis… I'm sleepy…"

Soon, the sun would rise.

 **THE END**


End file.
